madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beast
The Beast is the main antagonist in Darkness I and Darkness II, also appearing in Mad Paintball as a Premium shotgun class character and as a tier 5 character card in Mad Games. Appearance The Beast appears to be a faceless, black humanoid figure with no particular features on his transparent body. He carries a bright red scythe with skull decoration. Personality The Beast shows aggressive behaviour to anyone disturbing his peace, but in reality, dreams about carefreely strolling on sunny plains. He has a condition that made him very sensitive to sunlight, which is why each map in Darkness series takes place in darkened facilities. Eventually his dreams came closer to reality when he discovered some sunscreen, allowing him to escape and explore the world outside. Not long after, he saw Tom and Billy playing paintball and interrupted his exploration to join the game. Darkness I & II *In Darkness 1 and Darkness 2, he moves fast, retrieves some lost health on kill and possesses superhuman endurance, allowing him to survive multiple gunshots to the head. Nevertheless, multiple assailants may overwhelm him, should he be unable to evade their attacks and heal. He can locate living targets and measure distances, and he has red-tinted night vision. **His primary method of attack is his scythe. Holding down left mouse key swings it rapidly and deals lots of damage very quickly, as long as all attacks connect with his target. **For a low amount of energy, he can permanently take out a static light source from afar with his Cut Power ability, thus greatly reducing the chance of getting spotted while moving in that area later. **In Darkness 1, he can spend a medium amount of energy to turn nearly invisible with his Cloak ability, allowing him to move undetected even in well-lit areas and catch survivors by surprise. **In Darkness 2, the cloak ability is replaced with Shadow Dagger, which travels in a straight line through walls and players when thrown. Due to slow speed of the projectile, it is best used against unaware targets that are hiding, camping or coming directly towards you. **His most energy-consuming ability is Magnetic Blast, which temporarily disables most electric devices within a wide area, including static light sources, player flashlights, night vision goggles and even doors. In Darkness 2, shields are unaffected by this ability and continue to emit light. Mad Paintball In Mad Paintball, he has very low health but he is the fastest character in the game, making him ideal courier for the flag in CTF gamemode. He has fast health regeneration, allowing him to do hit and run tactics in Arena gamemode. *He has the highest walk speed of all Mad Paintball characters, staggering at 22.5 Walk Speed at Level 99. **Though, he is still the highest even at Level 0. *He has the third lowest HP of all Shotgunners (just after Lara and Cupcake). **Due to it, he has fast health recovery. **Though he can't be killed by a fully charged Signe, this means he can be killed by a headshot of a Level 99 Adriel, even he reached Level 75. *The Beast's stats are vaguely similar to Lara. **Differences include slower fire rate, higher clip size, higher walk speed, and higher health. **Formerly, Lara has higher HP than the Beast was, now he overtakes her. However, Lara can be bought without ROBUX. Trivia *Darkness 2 once had a trailer where the Beast runs on grassy plains while happy music plays, then scene transitions into a scene where the Beast stands over a dead body, a setting more familiar in-game. This trailer and the thumbnails based on are currently lost, save for one that was used as a youtube video thumbnail. *When a player is selected to play as the Beast, ACDC's songs "TNT" or "Back in Black" will either play in the background once. *Due to a bug in Mad Paintball, he has the default face in the game. *The Beast has a signature weapon in Mad Paintball. *Beast was one of the first characters in Mad Paintball in the Beta version, being one of the 3 premium characters along with Tyler and Shedletsky. He costed 1,200 ROBUX. *Beast currently costs 750 ROBUX, making him the cheapest premium character in Mad Paintball. *Beast's portrait also appears in Mad Games in the remastered version of the Original Office. Category:Darkness 1 Category:Darkness 2 Category:Mad Paintball Category:Characters Category:Mad Games Category:Shotgun class Category:Character cards